


Caught

by orphan_account



Series: Hostage [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Exploration, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught! post Hostage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“ . . .so just, try to be more . . . Oh Merlin I don’t want to know this.” Harry Potter said, he was holding his hand to his forehead, still looking slightly flushed and very embarrassed.

Draco Malfoy just laughed, “you going to tell her?”

“No! Malfoy, you have to tell her.  I can’t possibly!” Draco smirked at him, the boy who faced down Voldemort but can’t tell his best friend to keep her knickers on during a Hogwarts annual post-war ball.

Draco was smirking all the way back to his office. He was smirking when he sent for Hermione, and he kept smirking when she walked in.

“Oh, what are you up to now?” she laughed at him as she closed the door.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, Miss Granger.” He was half laughing even as he said it.  He motioned for her to sit and then tried to affect a stern look as he walked around the desk to lean against it but he could barely contain his delight.

“Honestly, Draco, twice this morning already; you nearly made me late for work.  You’re going get me reprimanded.” She teased cheerily.

“Oh you’ll be reprimanded all right.” He knelt in front of her and kissed her before gently reaching up to unfasten the robe at her neck as she watched him with a smile.

“Did you know, Miss Granger, that Hogwarts has elaborate charms on the castle and grounds to alert the Headmistress and senior staff in the case of explicit sexual activity among students?” He pushed the robe down her shoulders and she lifted her arms out of it.

“Why yes, sir,” she drew out the word and smirked playfully, “The charms are described in Hogwarts: a History.”

“And did you also know, Miss Granger, that the members of the war-year-class, despite being allowed to take their NEWTS and move on to professional life ten years ago, are still considered students by the castle because it never saw them actually graduate, and hence when two of them engaged in certain activities last weekend in the old DADA classroom the Headmistress and senior staff were alerted?” He had moved to unbuttoning her blouse.

“Wha, what?” Hermione swallowed dryly, her eyes wide.

Draco leaned in close and whispered, his breath tickling her ear, “Hands on the desk, Miss Granger,” he said before kissing her.

She looked at him, slightly reddened in the face, “Are you saying-?”

“Shhhhh, time for your reprimand,” He was gleeful as he kissed her and helped her to her feet.  She laughed as he had her stand in front of his desk and bend forward with her hands planted on the clean surface.  “And yes, I am saying that we were caught.” He slid her skirt up over her hips, “Nothing to be done now but take your punishment.” He gave her firm behind a light slap and then he groaned.  He slid off his jacket and loosened his tie.

“You’re insatiable,” she laughed and wiggled at him. “Sir,” She winked at him over her shoulder. He moaned, unbuttoned the neck of his shirt and stepped between her legs, smoothing his hands up her belly to caress her breasts.

“And you have the most gorgeous firm little behind,” he moved his hands back and gave her another light slap, making her giggle. He quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it off.

“You’re obsessed, and you can go a little harder. Must be sure I learn my lesson after all.” She teased and wiggled again, rubbing against him.

“Ohhh, Gods! Hermione, you’re the reason I’m insatiable.” He grabbed both of her hips, running his hands over her smooth skin, letting his fingers move under the lace of her tiny knickers.  He gave one cheek a slightly harder smack and she gasped, her hips starting to roll.

“Really didn’t know I would like this.” She said breathlessly.  He leaned in and kissed her as she turned her head back over one shoulder and they ground against each other.

He straightened and gave her a few more smacks, to one cheek then the other, her smooth tan skin starting to pink.  She was making the most wonderful little gasps. He dropped to his knees and started kissing the skin he had just slapped, sliding his hands up and then pulling her knickers down, he angled his head and started licking between her thighs, she groaned and yelped.

“Now, now, now,” she begged.  Draco stood and started tearing at his trousers as Hermione turned around and sat on the desk, pulling her blouse off. She wrapped her legs around his hips just as he pushed his trousers and pants down.  He teased her with the head of his cock, running it through the slick wetness between her legs, “GODS, you’re so wet,” he said as he kissed her.

“Now, now, now,” she whined, kissing him back, she couldn’t believe how much their little game had enflamed her.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” He pushed into her smoothly, sliding in and then back out at a relaxed pace. He moved his fingers to rub her clit, “Come on my naughty girl, come for me,” he smiled as he moved, his hand holding her hip in place on the edge of his desk as he moved fast, harder. He thanked Merlin for their already active morning because it let him last as she fluttered and clenched and screamed around him. 

He slowed as she recovered with a throaty laugh, “I think I may have liked that even more than you did.” She pulled him in for a kiss and hitched her legs higher. “Mmmmm, Draco.”

“Hermione, you’re amazing,” He kissed her deeply, working his hips gently. He lifted her off of the desk and they sank to the floor where he fell to his back.  He continued thrusting up to her as she took control.  Her hair fell loose and tickled his face and his chest, “So beautiful,” he said into his kisses. 

They laughed and whispered and moved together until he finally came, howling and holding her tightly, his face pressed to her soft hair.  As they lay on the floor next to his desk Draco finally told her, “Oh, did I happen to mention McGonagall told Potter? He advised that we be more discrete.”

Hermione covered her face with one hand as she laughed, “Oh you’re awful.”

“And I’m all yours, lucky girl.” He squeezed her tighter.

“Yes you are,” she grinned as she kissed his jaw and curled against him as he held her.

 


End file.
